In a conventional liquid crystal panel, gates of thin film transistors (TFTs) are scanned by a gate driver, and pixel electrodes are charged through data lines. Liquid crystal molecules are deflected under an effect of the pixel electrical field so as to generate optical rotations, which is a display principle for a liquid crystal display. In a case that a refresh frequency is higher and higher, a time period of a frame reduces and a charging time for the TFT reduces accordingly, wherein a response time of liquid crystal molecules is on the order of millisecond. Taking a refresh frequency 120 Hz of a full high definition (FHD) resolution 1920×1080 as an example, a time period of each frame is 8.3 ms, and a turning-on time of each row is 8.3/1080=7.68 μs. A scanning backlight technology is usually adopted in a shutter glass 3D display mode, and in order to reduce a crosstalk phenomenon, the backlight is turned on only when the liquid crystal molecules deflect to desired corresponding grayscales. A high refresh frequency will cause that the charging time for the TFT becomes shorter, and the time required for deflecting from one grayscale to another grayscale of the liquid crystal molecules, that is, the response time of the liquid crystal molecules is too long, both of which will cause that the crosstalk phenomenon becomes more severe.